Bipolaire
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - SPOILER 7X11 - Quand même Cuddy ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, House est-il capable de l'aider ?


**Disclaimers** : J'ai supplié Santa mais ça n'a pas marché : House MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoiler **: 7x11 "_Family Practice_".  
**Commetaires** : Je n'ai pas lu les spoilers, ni regardé les sneak peeks; juste la promo. (Je ne les regarde jamais d'habitude, mais là, HRL m'a trop tentée.) J'étais en manque de drama et j'avais quinze jours à tuer. Je vous livre l'assassin aujourd'hui...  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL. Mais pas trop.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« You just killed her. »

Cuddy eut un rictus nerveux et fixa la pluie drue qui tombait derrière la fenêtre. _You just killed her. _Les mots de House résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« J'ai tué ma mère. » répéta-t-elle. « Je vais perdre ma licence et mon hôpital pour une erreur de dosage. Je vais perdre la garde de Rachel pour parricide. Je vais te perdre. »  
« Cuddy... »  
« Je ferais mieux de me perdre moi-même. » souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons. House saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Elle ne le repoussa pas, comme si elle lui hurlait de la sauver alors qu'elle le rejetait.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. »  
« Tu ne pourrais pas aimer une femme qui a tué sa mère. »  
« Regarde-moi quand tu dis ça. »

Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il tira doucement sur son bras et l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie. Elle se retrouva face à lui, qui saisissait ses épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu crois toujours que je vais t'abandonner ? »  
« Arrête, tu... tu me fais peur. »

Il avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même parce qu'il l'avait tellement déçue qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il eut soudainement l'envie d'abandonner : il ne la méritait pas. Il ne ferait que tout aggraver. Mais non ! Il devait se reprendre ! Elle avait besoin de lui !

Ils se fixaient sans dire un mot. House pensa alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu telle détresse dans ses yeux. Tantôt elle était déterminée à en finir, tantôt elle était complètement perdue. Même la perte de Joy l'avait moins affectée.

« Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? » dit-elle soudainement.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? » répétait-t-elle en frappant son torse de ses petits poings alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. House l'entoura de ses bras, la forçant presque à se décharger sur lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal, alors autant qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Après quelques ' pourquoi ' sanglotés, elle le serra dans ses bras, appuyant sa joue contre son cœur. House, un peu désemparé, se contenta de l'enlacer. Il se disait que ça irait mieux après, il lui suffisait d'être patient. Mais tout de même, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état.

Après quelques instants, elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou, frottant son bassin contre le sien, ses mains partant de ses épaules à ses fesses.

« Cuddy, non, j'ai pas envie... Pas comme ça... »

Il voulut la repousser gentiment.

« Menteur. » souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son entrejambe gonflé. Elle baissa sa braguette, enfouit une main dans son boxer et caressa son membre tendu, le faisant se durcir entre ses doigts. House restait stoïque. Du moins, il essayait. Il se forçait à lui résister parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Prends-moi. »

Elle le lui avait demandé d'une voix presque froide. Ses yeux troubles avaient beau refléter un début d'excitation, House n'était pas convaincu. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cuddy prit sa main et la pressa contre sa cuisse froide, avant de la faire passer sous sa jupe.

« Tu ne... »  
« Prends-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » le coupa-t-elle.

Il sentit une boule persister dans sa gorge. Il détestait lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi. Elle était froide et autoritaire. Ça lui retournait l'estomac.

Cuddy recula, s'assit au bord de son bureau, entrainant House avec elle. Il voulait se persuader qu'il ne profitait pas d'elle. Il faisait ce qu'elle lui disait parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle garda résolument la bouche fermée lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Avec un pincement au cœur, House abandonna. Il caressa lentement son dos, descendit sur ses hanches, alla jusqu'à son genou, et fit demi-tour pour glisser une main sous sa jupe. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point à il tenait à elle à travers ses caresses, mais elle restait de marbre. Elle ne le touchait même pas. Elle s'agrippait au bord du meuble et ne regardait jamais House dans les yeux. Il releva sa jupe, ôta sa culotte, et caressa ses grandes lèvres.

« Tu ne te fais pas prier d'habitude. » lança-t-elle.

Il était pressé que ça se termine.

Il saisit ses hanches et entra douloureusement en elle. Elle était à peine moite. Elle ne bougea pas, ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Pourtant il savait qu'il lui faisait mal. Il s'immobilisa, ne supportant pas cette idée. Mais il devait continuer. Parce qu'elle le voulait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais essayer de la raisonner ne les mènerait nulle part.

« House ? »

Il se força à s'enfoncer en elle, allant le plus lentement possible. Cuddy demeurait parfaitement immobile. Il avait peur d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il en essayant de se retirer sans lui faire mal.  
« Je veux que tu jouisses. » lâcha-t-elle.

D'un geste lent mais décidé, elle porta sa main à ses bourses et se mit à les caresser avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec son comportement auto-destructeur. Il voulut la repousser, mais il ne savait pas quelles en seraient les conséquences. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle l'avait eu au bout de quelques minutes. Malgré l'orgasme qui le ravageait, il essaya encore de se retirer. Cuddy l'en empêcha en le saisissant par les hanches et il fut bien obligé de se déverser en elle.

Cuddy lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de se lever, sans un regard.

« Je rentre. Seule. » dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
« Hors de question que je te laisse seule. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise. »  
« Arrête de faire comme si ça t'empêcherait de dormir. Tu t'en fous. »

Elle lui tournait le dos. Il percevait des larmes dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Elle était tellement fragile...

« Je ne te dérangerai pas. Je dormirai sur le canapé. »

Cuddy soupira.

« D'accord. »

xxx

Cuddy n'avait pas pipé mot durant le trajet. Elle avait conduit prudemment, comme d'habitude. Elle était allée directement dans sa chambre, toujours sans un mot. Rachel était chez Marina, et la maison était étrangement calme.

House avait retiré ses chaussures et s'était allongé sur le canapé, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir cette nuit. De plus, il se fichait complètement de sa jambe.

Il n'avait jamais vu Cuddy perdre le contrôle. Il ne la reconnaissait plus et s'efforçait de décoder son comportement pour trouver une solution. Elle avait voulu faire l'amour douloureusement pour se punir. Elle l'avait mené jusqu'à l'extase pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais que c'était fini. Un orgasme en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

Il en avait conclu qu'il allait devoir la surveiller et respecter ses besoins de solitude. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, ça irait mieux après.

House ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait fait Lucas. Il lui arrivait souvent de se comparer à lui. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Cuddy.

Lucas aurait peut-être profité d'elle. Ou alors il aurait refusé de lui faire l'amour ( si on pouvait appeler cela ' faire l'amour ' ). House hésitait encore sur ce point. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il l'aurait laissée rentrer seule. Et ça aurait été une catastrophe.

Il entendit qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa, prêt à bondir. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait dû vider son armoire à pharmacie. Les pas se rapprochèrent du salon. Il jugea plus sage de feindre le sommeil.

« House ? » appela Cuddy à voix basse.

Il ouvrit un œil. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un shorty blanc.

« Je ne peux pas dormir seule. J'ai peur que Maman revienne. »  
« C'est moi qui hallucine, d'habitude. » plaisanta-t-il en se levant. Elle sourit.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent sous les draps, sans se toucher. Ils fixèrent le plafond, leurs respirations comme seul fond sonore. House n'osait pas étreindre Cuddy. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

« Pardonne-moi. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais en ce moment. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Je suis pathétique. Tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est te mettre en colère. »  
« Je n'étais pas en colère. »  
« Si. »  
« Pas contre toi. Contre moi parce que je ne te mérite pas. C'est moi qui suis pathétique. »  
« Non, ne me laisse pas ! »

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait osé le regarder.

« Jamais. » promit-il. Un silence s'en suivit. « Tu as peur de la moindre erreur parce que tu penses qu'elle te fera tomber. Mais elle ne te rendra que plus forte. »

Il ressentit le besoin démesuré de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait retrouver sa Cuddy d'avant. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Elle renifla. Il distinguait ses larmes dans la pénombre. Presque timidement, il lui prit la main, et embrassa ses phalanges. Elle roula sur le côté et se blottit contre lui.

« Serre-moi fort. » réclama-t-elle. Il s'exécuta avec joie. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

House embrassa sa joue, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui présenta ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il.

Non seulement elle entendait ses mots, mais elle sentait leur chaleur s'abattre sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle eut un bref frisson.

« Ne meurs jamais. » réclama-t-elle encore.  
« J'essaierai. »

**FIN.**


End file.
